This invention relates to outdoor gates, particularly heavy-duty farm or ranch gates and the like. In farming, ranching, and other outdoor environments it is frequently desirable for a gate in a fence to have a capability of being operated remotely, for example, by a radio-transmitted signal. The present invention provides gate operating apparatus which lends itself to remote control by radio transmitter and the like, but if desired, can also be controlled by in situ switch means at the gate itself.